Return to the Dream World of Traverse Town (Shoutmon's Story)
Shoutmon is back in Traverse Town Shoutmon: I think I'm in Traverse Town. But why am I back? Then Tororo has appeared behind him Tororo: Pu Pu Pu Pu. Hi, Shoutmon I've been waiting for you. Shoutmon: You do know that you have to stop using your laptop. Tororo: Why not? Shoutmon: "Why Not". Just come down, so we can talk. He stop using his Laptop and talk to Shoutmon Tororo: Wow, you're turning more like Garuru every day, Shoutmon. But listen, I'm so happy for the two of you to shows up because- Shoutmon: Two? You mean Psychemon is here? Tororo Of course. But you you and him are still a world apart. He didn't seem to be worried, though. He knows he'll find you. Shoutmon: Yeah. Tororo: Just look at my Garuru. He and the others all found their Team Members. Shoutmon: So... Are they wake up now? Tororo: No. You should know this. Their dream is on the line- and the boss are dead set on trapping them in their sleeps for good. But they found refuge in this world, and luckily each other too. Shoutmon: Boss? What kind of Boss? Tororo: Well. If my team's and the others want to wake up from their dreams, they need to win the "Boss Game." It's like a series of missions. Those are the rules of their home ground. Except.... This time, the mission is a hard one. They're pitted against a Dream Eater that can summon a hundred more like it. So, I was hoping you and Psychemon could help us out. You have your powers, and with those, we might still have a chance. Shoutmon:Well, I'm happy he's here with me. Except my friends. Tororo: You'll find them soon. If he was, Psychemon's on one side of the Portal, and you're on the other. They might be by your side- they might be a million miles away. You can't marquee the distance in time or space. Even without the wall between you two, it's hard to say. Shoutmon: That's okay, Torooro. He's with me even when it might seem like he's not. Tororo: Pu Pu Pu Pu... Looks like you two are lucky. Shoutmon: You and your teams are lucky too, Tororo. Tororo: I know, you saying to me for this. Shoutmon: What! Tororo: Now go find Garuru he's at the Fountain Please with his team. Shoutmon: Alright. He went off Meanwhile Garuru and his team are fighting the Dream Eater and they finish them Pururu: Okay, Garuru. Can we get a time out? Garuru: Sure. Then more Dream Eater appeared Taruru: Not again! Then Shoutmon has arrived Shoutmon: Miss me? Garuru: Shoutmon? Shoutmon: I'll take care of these guys. Garuru: I don't need you're help. Shoutmon: What happen to your Dream Eater? Garuru: I don't have it, you know. Shoutmon: Oh, your team. All, don't you want to make it out of the game? Who's gonna help her if you get hurt? Garuru: Alright. You win. I'll let you do the fighting. Shoutmon is fighting the Dream Eater and he defeated them and then the Dream Eater is gone Shoutmon: He got away! Zoruru: Great! Garuru: Shoutmon. Shoutmon: So, you must be his team? Pururu: Of course, I'm Pururu Taruru: I'm Taruru Pururu: Garuru told me about you. Shoutmon: Great. But you should have seem him. He was worried about you so much, Pururu. Garuru look so embarrassed Garuru: Wait! Don't say that! Shoutmon: Why not? You know you're team need to know? Taruru: You really worried about her, Garuru? Garuru: (Sigh) I just worried of you still okay. Pururu: Well, that's great for you to do that. It's great for you to care about me so much, not that I know of. Then Tororo has appeared Tororo: Listen, is the a bad time? Because that Dream Eater we're after has retreated to the other imagining or this world. Shoutmon: "Other Imagining? You mean... Where Psychemon is? Tororo: of course. He and the others will do want they can. But we'll run ourselves in circle at this rate. We need to trap that thing in one place, and then we can finish it. Shoutmon: Trap to where? Tororo: The Third District. Shoutmon: Okay! They are going to trap it, and Garuru look at Tororo Garuru: Tororo. Tororo: Yes, Garuru? Garuru: Tell me- are we really gonna wake up from this dream? Tororo: But Garuru, I thought you don't want to lose. Give up on the dream and you give up on the world. Garuru: I know. So, I'll see you there. Tororo: Me? Garuru: Yes. You're a team. I'll wake up to see you. Tororo: Wow Garuru, it's you that's turning into Shoutmon. Thanks.